1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to mountings for photovoltaic modules. More specifically, the technology relates to a self-ballasted, roof-integrated, lightweight fiber reinforced concrete system and method for mounting photovoltaic modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar power is as an important alternative energy source. Solar photovoltaic (PV) technology is an approach for large scale solar energy collection. PV technology has demonstrated to be an economically and technologically feasible approach to supplying sustainable energy in buildings. Solar photovoltaic systems utilize solar modules to convert sunlight into electricity. The PV module conventionally consists of a PV laminate generally forming an assembly of crystalline or amorphous semiconductor devices electrically interconnected and encapsulated. One or more electrical conductors are carried by the PV laminate through which the solar-generated current is conducted.
Most PV applications include placing an array of PV modules at the installation site in a location where sunlight is readily present. Many commercial or residential buildings have large, flat roofs that are conducive to placement of a PV module array. While rooftop installation is highly viable, certain limitations must be addressed.
Many conventional mounted solar arrays are designed to take advantage of the optimum latitude angle and optimum pitch angle, thereby maximizing utilization of average annual solar insulation. Many conventional “adjustable” array are designed to allow the pitch angle of the array to be altered, thereby accommodating a shallower angle during the summer months, taking advantage of the period when the sun appears high in the sky and a steeper angle during the winter months when the sun appears lower in the sky. However, the adjustable mounted array is generally more expensive than fixed units (i.e units that are physically interconnecting) that are suitable in lower altitude countries.
Conventional PV module array installation techniques have included physically interconnecting each individual PV module of the array directly with, or into, the existing rooftop structure. For example, some PV module configurations have included multiple frame members that are physically attached to the rooftop via bolts penetrating the rooftop. While this technique can provide a more rigid attachment of the PV module, it is a time-consuming process and permanently damages the rooftop. Also, because holes are formed into the rooftop, water damage can arise. It is often a requirement that solar module arrays and other such auxiliary objects be free standing on the roof and not be physically attached to the roof. However, because PV modules are large flat structures, gusts of wind acting under a PV module can create lifting forces large enough to displace the PV module. PV modules can be weighted to increase wind resistance, however, roofs have weight load limitations. Therefore PV module arrays must be relatively lightweight.